Clockwork Ruins Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction The Clockwork Ruins Galaxy is a galaxy located in World 6 appearing in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. The galaxy takes place in a temple-like area with statues of many creatures. The galaxy includes new gimmicks such as rolling platforms and walls that push the player out of the gravitational force. Pegs are also introduced in this level and are used to reach the Power Star. The main obstacles here are spikes and millstones that can crush Mario. Only goomba enemies are found here, and they include Jack O' Goombas and Octoombas. Items Planets Starting Planets The Starting Planet is where the player first lands. Two Jack O' Goombas are encountered at the beginning. The planet consists of four odd shaped millstones that the player must use to get to the Launch Star at the end. Many Octoombas are found on the millstones. At the bottom of the second and fourth millstones are areas of land which protects the player if he or she falls off. Under the fourth millstone is a Hungry Luma which requires the player to feed it 30 coins. If the player does so, the Luma can open the passage to the Ledge Hammer Planet. If not, the player can take the Launch Star to the Pushing Wall Planet. Pushing Wall Planet The Pushing Wall Planet is filled with Jack O' Goombas. As the name suggests, the planet's main obstacle is the wall's ability to push the player out of the planet's gravitational force to a Black Hole, similar to that of a Pushy Wall. The objective is to free the Luma that is trapped in a cage. The player needs to climb to the top left where a switch similar to those found in Gusty Garden Galaxy from the first game is located. After the player hits the switch, the walls fall apart and the gravity changes. The player needs to make the way to the ground pound switch on the bottom, freeing the Luma. The Luma transforms into a Launch Star and take the player to the Millstone Planet. Ledge Hammer Planet The Ledge Hammer Planet is accessed by feeding the Hungry Luma thirty coins on the Starting Planet. The planet is only visited during The Ledge Hammer Trap mission. It is a planet that has six Ledge Hammers on it. Getting flattened by a Ledge Hammer makes the player automatically lose a life. The ground moves in a circular pattern and has many pieces of it cut out. Electrical fences also appear on the planet. There are two Time Switches found here, and they are helpful when trying to get to the other side. After the player passes the first Ledge Hammers, there is a green Warp Pipe that leads to the upper area of the planet. The same five ledge hammers are found here, but this time, the cracks in the wall show where the ledge hammers are hitting. There are no switches up here to slow down time. At the end of the upper area is the Power Star. Millstone Planet The Millstone Planet is the final planet in the galaxy. It is made up of three distinct areas. In the first area, there are millstones that fall from the sky and roll downhill. The player should use the indents in the stones to avoid being crushed. This specific area is where the Comet Medal is located. The second area consists of spiked ground and walls which the player must avoid. Pegs are also found here. The player can wall jump off the two millstones in the area to reach the final area. In this area, the player should take the elevator and hit the switch to make millstones fall from the sky. The player needs to use the millstones to reach the pegs and finally the Power Star. Stars (Missions) Regular Stars Time for Adventure The player first lands on the Starting Planet. He or she must avoid or defeat the two Jack O' Goombas and hop onto the millstones. The player needs to avoid falling off or being hit by an Octoomba's attack. If he or she wants to complete The Ledge Hammer Trap mission, the player should first collect 30 coins and talk to the Hungry Luma below the fourth millstone. If he or she wants to continue the mission, taking the Launch Star to the Pushing Wall Planet is a requirement. In this planet, the player should avoid the Jack O' Goombas and pushing walls while trying to reach the top left area. The switch should be used to help the player reach the Ground Pound switch located to the south, freeing the caged Luma. The Luma transforms into a Launch Star and sends the player to the Millstone Planet. The player needs to avoid being crushed by the millstones and hurt by spikes. At the end, the player needs to activate a switch to make millstones fall from the sky, The player should climb the millstones and use the peg to reach the Power Star. Comet Stars The Adventure of the Purple Coins The player has to collect the one hundred Purple Coins scattered across the Starting Planet. The player has only five minutes to collect the coins. Unlike in the regular level, no enemies are present. This level can be time-consuming because the coins are on all sides of the millstones, and a few rotations may be needed before each one is done. After the player collects all the coins, the star appears on top of the fourth millstone. Secret Stars The Ledge Hammer Trap The player needs to first collect 30 coins on the Starting Planet. After the player has the amount, he or she should feed the Hungry Luma that is located beneath the fourth millstone. The Luma then transforms into the Ledge Hammer Planet, which the player should travel to. When he or she lands, there are Ledge Hammers hitting the ground below and the wall above. The player needs to carefully navigate through the first part and take the Warp Pipe to the second area. There are Time Switches throughout the area, so the player can slow the Hammers down. The player needs to dodge the hammers and reach the Power Star at the end. Green Stars Green Star 1 The player has to redo the Time for Adventure mission. However, when he or she gets to the third millstone on the Starting Planet, the Green Star is above it. The player can easily jump and Star Spin to get it. Green Star 2 The player should replay the Time for Adventure mission. The second Green Star is located on the Pushing Wall Planet. The player needs to first change the gravitational force of the planet so he or she is walking on the wall. The player can then do one of two things: he or she can either do a backwards somersault followed by a Star Spin to get on the borders of the level or just have a pushing wall push him or her towards the border. The Green Star is on the top right corner. Green Star 3 The player should replay the Time for Adventure mission. This time, the final Green Star is located on the Millstone Planet. The player needs travel through the millstone planet until he or she reaches the part where the Power Star is. The player should see the Green Star off to the distance. The player must climb onto a millstone to head towards the star. Once he or she are close enough, he or she should perform a somersault followed by a Star Spin to reach the Star.